Stay With Me
by ilovemew
Summary: When Andrew found Mellie and saved her from her suicide attempt he stayed with her all night. What happened during that night? MEW!
1. Chapter 1

Mellie could not take it anymore. Pretending all day in the governors mansion. Pretending for the press, and even for her husband. She wanted something real. She longed for the day when her happiness would be real. She dreamed that Fitz's love for her would once again be real. All of the pretending was taking over her life.

Mellie's life had been taken over by darkness ever since her father-in-law forced himself on her. Not even her baby, Jerry Jr., could bring Mellie happiness. It hurt her so much that she could not be a good mother but every time she looked at the child all she saw was Big Jerry. She was trapped she could find no light in her life no matter how hard she tried.

Mellie finally found a solution to bring herself out of the darkness. She would never have to think about Big Jerry or what he did ever again. Fitz would be better off too. He needs to find someone who is able to be his wife. I haven't been able to be a real wife to him in so long, Mellie thought. Most of all her son would be better off. Mellie thought that her son would be better off if someone else raised him. She knew that she could never love that little boy completely, like a mother should. He should be with someone who can.

Mellie had already made the arrangements. She called the doctor and had him come by and drop off the pills. Every thing was perfect. Fitz was out of town and she thought that she had the whole house to herself. She even told the maids and other workers to take the night off. Melle sat down on the couch and looked at the pill bottle. "It is the right thing," Mellie said to herself. She opened the bottle and put a bunch in her hand. She walked over to a table next to the couch and set the bottle down. Mellie looked at the pills and a single tear feel down her cheek. She brought her hand up to her mouth and took all of the pills at once. Almost immediately, she fell to the floor. Everything became blurry and she could barely see. It was silent in the room. Mellie like the quietness. She thought it was a nice way to die.

All of a sudden a voice broke the silence. Andrew Nichols walked into he room. He was surprised to see Mellie Grant lying on the ground. "Mrs. Grant?" Andrew asked in a confused voice. When she answered with words which he could barely understand he got worried. "Mrs. Grant?" he said louder. "Go away!" she said as loud as she could manage. Andrew picked up Mellies limp body and carried her to the bathroom after taking a look at the bottle beside her. He draged her to the bathroom so he could get her to throw up the pills. He held her head over the toliet and stuck his fingers down her throat. She soon threw up all of the contents of her stomach into the toliet. She began to cry while asking "Why didn't you let me die?" Andrew just held the hysterical women in his arms not letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie pulled away from Andrew after a few moments of crying. "I am going to call an ambulance now. You need to go to the hospital so they can make sure you are okay." Andrew explained in a sweet voice. His voice was calming to Mellie but his words were the opposite. "NO!" Mellie screamed, "You can't do that. Please don't. Fitz can never know. " Mellie said. Her voice grew weaker as she continued to speak. She had just realized that Fitz might find out. He couldn't know. "If he found out about my sad little suicide attempt then surely he would find out that I was to weak to protect myself from his father," thought Mellie. "Mellie, I need to do this. You need to get help." Andrew argued. "I am fine. There is no need to call anyone. I will be fine, and I will not try it again." Mellie felt bad for lying to him. Andrew was trying to help but if it wasn't for him she would be dead...she would be free. Saving someones life is supposed to be a good thing, that is if they have something to live for.

"Mellie, I will not pry. It is my business. But if you will not let me help you, you must at least let me sit here with you." Andrew said and looked into Mellies eyes. Her eyes had became sad ever since that horrible night. All throughout Mellies life her eyes were her best feature. They always twinkled no matter what. They showed what a happy person she was. Mellie's eyes always light up the room, until the light was burned out.

"Okay," that was all Mellie could manage to say. She was very grateful for Andrew. He was going to be here for her. No one had been there for Mellie in a long time.

Andrew reach out and grabbed the sodding woman. "How could I not see how much she has been hurting?" Andrew thought to himself. Andrew had always thought that Mellie was extremely strong and never showed weakness. This was a whole new side to Mellie, that Andrew had never seen before. He picked up Mellie and carried her to the couch. When he lifted her she grabbed on to him. Although Andrew did not want to admit it he had been craving her touch ever since she let go.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I just would have gone to bed. If I just would have left. If I just would have seen it coming. If I just would have fought harder," Mellie said as she sobbed into Andrews arm.

Andrew had no idea what Mellie was talking about. He was curious but he knew better than to ask. Andrew just held Mellie in his arms and let her cry. He could tell that she needed to let it out.

That night he just held her and let her cry. She cried almost the entire night. After that night Mellie did not cry for a long time. She usually was very reserved and did not show emotion. Seldom did she let others know what she was thinking. She became even more closed off, if that is even possible, after the rape.

* * *

Mellie longed for Andrew's warm embrace every night since their night together. She wanted, no she needed him to hold her one more time, even if it was just for a second. It had been days since that night. She had seen him around the mansion but she needed more. She needed him.

"Happy birthday honey!" Fitz said as Mellie woke up and rolled over.

"Thanks," Mellie replied.

Mellie smiled. She was happy but she wished that Andrew was the man next to her.

"Here you go," Fitz said with a smile as he handed her a small box.

Mellie opened it with a fake smile, "Ah Fitz! I love it!"

The box contained a beautiful diamond necklace. Mellie rushed out of bed to put it on.

"I'm glad you like it," Fitz said.

He was smiling. He was proud that he could still make her happy.

Mellie and Fitz walked downstairs to breakfast together. For Mellie's birthday Fitz had the cook prepare her favorite food. Fitz was always romantic. He loved to make her smile.

Mellie and Fitz talked all breakfast. She actually smiled. For a while Mellie forgot about the darkness. She forgot about her rape. She forgot about all of her pain. It did not last, good things never do.

Mellie left Fitz for a moment to go to the bathroom. On her way she ran right into Andrew. She took a step back and looked into his big brown eyes. She went to talk but he took her breath away.

"Happy birthday," Andrew said with a sweet smile.

She loved it when he smiled so much. It always made her heart melt.

"I got this for you. I know it isn't as fancy as anyting Fitz would get you but it's all I could afford," Andrew sadly said.

Andrew thought that Mellie deserved the best, and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. Mellie opened the box. Andrew bought her a necklace too. It was not as fancey but she loved it more then she loved any other gift she had ever recevied.

* * *

When Mellie got ready for her day she thought about her birthday yesterday. It was truly wonderful. Mellie could not remember being this happy since the rape. As she got ready she put on her necklace she got from Andrew. She thought about how sweet he was. All she wanted was to be with him.

"You're not going to wear the necklace I got you?" Fitz asked.

"Ummm. I will wear it another time," Mellie replayed.

"That is what you said last year, and it was a lie," Fitz yelled back.

Mellie was so shocked. She had no idea what to say. She opened her mouth and tried to talk but couldn't. His simple statement of truth almost brought her to tears. He had no right to throw that dress in her face. If he only knew the truth, maybe he would understand.

"See! You are not even denying it. You know that you hate everything that I get you but you lie and say you love it!" Fitz said louder.

He was not angry just frustrated. He could not understand why she would not talk to him.

"I am so sorry," she said, "I wish I could have worn it more, but I just couldn't..." Mellie was cut off.

She could not say it. She could not bring herself to tell him.

"What? That does not even make sense!" Fitz continued yelling.

That was the dress Mellie was raped in. She could not stand to think of it. Why was this happening? Mellie hated to lie but she had become very good at it.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie sat down on the floor in the bathroom. She just sat there and stared at the wall. She did not move. She just sat there. Her eyes felt full of tears but she did not let them fall. After some amount of time Andrew started to knock on the door. He watched Mellie go in there. He say that look in her eyes. Andrew needed to try and make his love smile once again. He opened the door and sat down next to her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have some nice wallpaper," Andrew said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie chuckled and a smile appeared on her lips. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know it's nice. I picked it out. The old wallpaper was hidous," Mellie said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good. I hate to look at ugly wallpaper while I go to the bathroom," Andrew told Mellie. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She had a big smile on her face now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Andrew Nichols, you truly are a strange man."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Andrew was overjoyed to bring that smile back. Her smile had already made his heart ach for her. Only this time it was better, knowing that he made her smile. It made him fell something he had never felt before. He cared for this women so much it scared him. They sat there for a minute just with each other. Being in each others company was enough to make both of them lost at words. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Eventually Andrew stood up. He reached his hand out and offered it to Mellie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My lady," he says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She took his arm and he pulled her up. When he pulled her up they were very close. Mellie held on to Andrew's arm. They looked into each others eye's. There faces slowly moved closer to each other when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. They both instantly pulled away. br /br /"Mrs. Grant are you in there? Mr. Grant is looking for you," a maid said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes! I am coming!" she replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie looked at Andrew again before she left the room. She wanted to take in all of features. She knew she was about to have another argument with her husband. She just wanted to look at Andrew to remind herself that good people do exist. There are reasons to want to live. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie found Fitz in their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do not care if you do not like the gifts that I get you. All I ask is that you be honest with me. I just want to know what you are feeling. If you tell me that you do not like something we could go fix it together. We are married, it is a partnership. Let me help you. Tell me what you need," Fitz begged Mellie. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I would like that. Us being honest. I love the necklace you got me. I just thought this one would go better with my dress," Mellie lied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"I am sorry for over reacting," Fitz said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie was grateful for this apology, but it did not change anything. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have been wondering all year. Why do you not wear the dress?" he asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I loved it! Then I got pregnant and it did not fit. I still have not lost all of the weight from having Jerry. It is still tight. I am sorry I did not tell you I was embarrassed," Mellie continued to lie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mellie did not lie that much, which is why it surprised her that she was rather good at it. She did not even think about it. The lies just naturally rolled off her tongue. /p 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the whole dress incident. Mellie had not had a chance to see Andrew since then. It broke her heart, to be away for so long.

"Today will be the day. I will talk to him, I can't stand this any longer," she softly said to herself.

That night Mellie waited for Andrew. She knew he was still up working, like he did every night. She was to wait on the couch in the room outside his office. When he finally stepped out she jumped up.

"Andrew," she whispered.

"Mellie," he whispered back.

They just stood there for a moment. It was not an awkward silence; it was what they had both been craving. The two were so close they were almost touching. Andrew looked into Mellie's eyes and she into his.

"I should go," Andrew said.

"No! You can't!" Mellie said louder then she meant to.

"Mellie we can't do this. You should not be here," he tells her.

"I don't care. I needed to see you again."

"Mellie you know what would happen if someone saw us," he reminded her.

"I don't care," she repeated.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" she said loud again.

There was a moment of silence. Mellie wanted to talk but she was trying to get the courage to say the words she needed to say. She took a deep breathe.

"I don't care, Andrew." After a small pause Mellie continued, "I couldn't breathe. Before I met you, I couldn't breathe. After that night, I died. I was dead inside. I could not breathe. Every time I thought I thought about his body crushing me. Every time I slept I dreamed about his warm breath on my neck. Every time Fitz touched me I felt his hands crawling all over my body. I had been holding my breath until I met you. When I saw you I took my first breath. When I saw you I could breathe again. You did not just save me from my suicide attempt, you saved me. You make me forget the past. I could not take a breath without thinking about that night but you changed that. When I am with you all that I can remember is the present. So do not say that we should not be here together. Do not send me away. Do not make me hold my breath again. Let me breathe. Please Andrew, let me breathe."

Andrew looked into Mellie's beautiful blue eyes. This was the first time he had noticed how sad they looked. He suddenly felt bad. How had he not noticed this before? It is so obvious. They betrayed her. She tried so hard to keep all of her thoughts hidden, but if you look into her eyes you can tell exactly what she is thinking. Her eyes gave away her sadness, guilt, and fear.

Andrew wanted so desperately to kiss Mellie right then. He would have but he was worried. He did not want to make her uncomfortable and he did not think it was the right time.

"Okay honey; let's sit here for a while," Andrew suggested.

"I would like that."

Andrew and Mellie sat down on the couch right next to each. They held hands and just enjoyed each other's company. They did not need to speak. They did not need words. Just being in each other's presence was enough. Mellie curled up right next to Andrew. They snuggled all night. Mellie felt so safe being in Andrews arms. She could never feel even remotely safe with Fitz. She wishes she could. She is married to him for god sakes.

Andrew and Mellie slowly drifted off to sleep. They were so comfortable nothing could awake them. That is except for Fitz screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Fitz screamed.

Mellie and Andrew immediately stood up.

"I…I…We….," Mellie stuttered. She did not know what to say.

"Oh I can see very well what happened?" Fitz said full of anger.

"Fitz no! We did not do anything!" Mellie yelled.

"I don't want to hear it," Fitz said as he walked out of the house.

"We were just sleeping. Nothing happened!" Andrew screamed at Fitz.

"Fitz please!" Mellie begged. She was following Fitz. He slammed the door closed right in Mellie's face.

Mellie fell to the floor on her knees and cried into her hands. She loved Fitz but Andrew too, at the same time. The last thing Mellie wanted to do was upset her husband. She knew she had to make this right but she could not tell Fitz why they were together. He could never know what happened.

Mellie has so much shame. She can't handle the thought of Fitz leaving her. She needs him. Mellie blamed herself for so much. She thought if she wouldn't have been stupid enough to sit with Andrew then he would not have left. She thought that if she was smart enough to know that she could never tell Andrew how she feels. Most of all she wished she had just gotten away from Big Jerry. If she would have just fought a little harder…. If she would have just screamed a little louder….. If she would have just said no one more time… Mellie tried not to worry herself with what ifs but it was impossible. She just sat there at the door crying. She felt like she had completely ruined her own life. She knew everything was her fault. Mellie could not handle the pain. It was so overwhelming.

Frantically Mellie got up and ran out the door. She was still crying and not walking straight. She rushed over to Fitz's car. She ran into road and put her hand up. It was as if her hand would stop him, like it would make him realize he had made a mistake. She just wanted him to know that she loved him. The look in his eyes that morning terrified her. He looked broken, like he had lost everything. She had only seen that look one other time, in the mirror.

There was a loud crash. Everything was moving in slow motion. Mellie hit the ground with so much force Andrew swore he could hear her bones breaking. There was blood. So much blood. Andrew ran over by the car. Fitz stepped outside, his eyes full of tears.

"She came out of nowhere," he whispered.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Andrew screamed.

Andrew moved to go to Mellie's side but Fitz pushed him out of the way. He knew better than to try again. He just stood back and watched the scene play out. Mellie was gargling blood and trying to say something.

"Fitz….Fitz….." She stuttered.

"I'm here," he whispered to her. He held her hand and brought it up to his heart. Maybe if she could just feel his heart beat she would be okay. Maybe she just needed to know that her husband loves her. Maybe..

"I…Love…you," she somehow managed to say.

"I know sweaty. I love you too," Fitz replied.

"I just want you to know that I always have loved you. You are the love of my life. I need you to know that," Mellie whispered.

"Yes I know. Stop talking, you need to save your energy," Fitz said.

A tear rolled down Fitz check onto Mellie's body.

"No you need to know how I feel. I will never get another chance to tell you," Mellie continued.

"Yes you will because you are going to live. You are going to be okay. Everything will be fine. I love you. You can't die. You won't die," Fitz said. He was trying to convince both of them that she would be okay.

Mellie tried to say something but she couldn't. She tried to get the words out but her eyes closed and she stopped trying.

"NO! MELLIE! BABY YOU ARE GOING TO BE OKAY!" Fitz screamed.

Just then an ambulance that Andrew called pulled up. They carried Mellie away on a stretcher. Fitz begged them to let him in the ambulance but they said no and pointed. They pointed to the police. A police officer came toward Fitz.

"Where you driving the car that hit this women?" he asked.

"Yes….." he shamefully said.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew raced to the hospital to see Mellie. He was not begged the doctors to tell him how she was doing but they refused since he was not family. He might have not been family but he was the closest thing she had. Mellie was an only child and her parents never gave a damn about her.

The doctors finally came into the waiting room. Andrew had no idea how much time had gone by. It felt like a life time.

"Anyone here for Mellie Grant," he announced.

Andrew shot up and ran over. "How is she?" he asked.

"She is okay. We need to observe her for a few days but we think she will be okay. Mellie has a few broken bones but she is tough, the surgery went great she will pull through. You have to let her rest because she has just had major brain surgery," the doctor said.

"Damn right she is tough," Andrew thought.

"So can I see her?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Yes Sir. Room 752," he said and pointed left.

Andrew had never been more grateful in his life. He was so worried in his entire life. Andrew sprinted down the hall to Mellie's room and went in. She was sleeping. He sat down next to her bed. He thought that she had never looked better. This was the first time he say her at peace. It warmed his heart.

Over the next couple of days he sat by her bed and they talked and laughed. Even though they were at the hospital everything was perfect. They were together and happy all the time. When the nurse told them that Mellie could go home they were so excited. Mellie and Andrew wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Mellie sent Andrew back to the mansion so he could get her clean cloths.

Andrew grabbed a clean shirt and pants from Mellie's dresser. As he picked up her shirt a paper fell out. He grabbed it and as soon as he saw it he knew what it was. I had seen it one other time but not read it. This was Mellie's suicide note. He knew that he should not read it. He did not want to cross any boundaries but his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly began to read:

"Fitzgerald, I love you. Thank you for making my life wonderful. If I could have one thousand wishes, all I would want is one more day with you. But I'm sorry. We can't have one more day together. I know we have always wanted to grow old together and I'm so sorry that I did not let that happen. I am so sorry for disappointing you. Out of all the things I have done wrong in my life that is one thing I thought I would not do. I am just not strong enough. I can't do this anymore. I am so sorry that it had to come to this but just know that I love you and this not your fault. It is just time for me to die. I cannot go on living like this. I am so sorry and I love you. Just remember that."

Andrew felt his heart break more with every word that he read. He let his head fall into his hands. He felt so stupid for thinking that Mellie really loved him. Of course she loved Fitz he is her husband. He did not know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. She seemed so in love with Fitz. Andrew thought that they had something real. He allowed himself to just sit there and be sad for a moment. Andrew did not let himself do that often. He and Mellie had that in common. They both tried not to feel sad and when they did they hid it from the world. God Andrew missed that woman.

Andrew got up and put the note back in the drawer and left to go back to Mellie. He decided that it would be best if he didn't tell her that he found the note.

Andrew returned to the hospital and when he went back into Mellie's room she smiled.

"Hello Darlin," she greeted him.

"Hi," he said forcing a smile on his face.

He handed her the cloths but she grabbed his hand.

"Hey Andrew, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Don't give me that. I can see that you are not fine, so you better tell me what's wrong," Mellie said.

"I found the note," he simply stated.

That was all he needed to say for Mellie to understand.

"You're still in love with him. You want to be with him," Andrew said.

"No I don't," Mellie answered

"Stop lying," Andrew coldly said.

"I am not lying. I wrote those things because I needed Fitz to believe it. We have been done for a long time. I wanted him to remember the good. I needed him to know that my suicide would not be his fault. I love him now and I always will but I am not in love with him. I am in love with you," Mellie explained.

It took Andrew a minute to answer. That was the first time she had told him that she loved him. Andrew could not help but to smile.

"I love you too," he said.

Then Andrew helped Mellie out her bed. They were going to stay at the mansion. It is quite tragic that Mellie did not stay in the hospital. It's amazing how one day can make such a difference in a person's life.


	8. Chapter 8

What is your biggest fear?

It seems like a simple enough question, right?

Mellie Grant used to think so. While she was lying on the floor, that's all she could think about. She was just trying to find something for her and Andrew to eat when she collapsed. Since then she has just been lying there thinking. She did not even bother to move because she knew it would useless.

Maybe her biggest fear was her father-in-law. That just didn't seem right. She felt more hate and disgust than fear towards him. Mellie thought about it that night. She realized that her biggest fear is that she won't be able to move on. She won't be able to put this in her past. She fears that her life will not change. She fears never recovering from her rape. She fears being trapped in her marriage to Fitz as her feelings for Andrew grow stronger. She fears losing. Losing Fitz. Losing herself.

_"Why me?" Andrew asked._

_"What are you talking about?" Mellie wondered. _

_"Well it's obvious you didn't tell Fitz so why did you tell me?" Andrew asked._

_"Tell you what?"_

_"You know damn well what I am talking about," Andrew firmly stated. _

_Mellie did know what he was talking about. She just simply did not want to talk about it. Mellie was horrified of having this conversation. She was hopping Andrew would forget what she had told him, but how could he? Part of Mellie was secretly glad that he brought it up. She had been so alone and just needed someone to talk to. However, her fear covered these thoughts. She was just so scared. Scared of what Andrew would think of her. Scared that Fitz would find out and hate her. Scared that she would never be the same strong woman again. Scared that her life would not go back to normal. She is a strong independent woman this wasn't supposed to happen to her. _

_"I don't know," Mellie finally answered. _

_"You don't know what I am talking about?" Andrew asked with frustration._

_"No, I don't know if I can do this, have this talk," Mellie said shamefully._

_"Mellie, I just want to know. I do not want to push you if you are not comfortable. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just thought you would," Andrew said compassionately._

_Andrew knows that she is crumbling inside and has no one to talk to. He just wants to be there for her. Andrew wants so desperately to take away all of her pain. He wants to make her fell happy and complete again. He wants to save her. _

_"You asked," Mellie finally said after a long moment of silence._

_"What?" Andrew asked, very confused. _

_"You asked me. No one had noticed my pain, not even my husband," Mellie paused for a moment, "I know that you found me and that made my pain obvious, but that is still all I ever wanted. I just needed someone to notice. I needed to know someone cares about me. Fitz says he loves me but how can I truly believe him if he can't even see that I am broken."_

_Andrew is shocked. He did not know what he thought the woman would say to him but it wasn't this. He did not realize how bad things were with Fitz and Mellie._

_"Hey, look at me. You are not broken. You might be a little bent but you are not broken. No one can break the great Melody Grant. You are too strong for that. Do you understand me?" Andrew boldly stated. _

_Mellie did not believe him but she knew he would not give up. "Yes, I understand," she said. _

_Mellie felt wonderful. Someone finally cared. Andrew cared about her. He should her love. He was the only light she could see. Mellie was surrounded by darkness but Andrew gave her light. _

"OH GOD MELLIE!" Andrew screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

Andrew sat right by her side and held her hand as he called 911.

"NO NO NO! PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME! PLEASE!" Andrew screamed at Mellie.

He just needed her to live. Andrew loved Mellie so much. He had never loved anyone the way he loves her. Andrew had cried very seldom but at this moment he allowed himself to. He held Mellie's limp body in an embrace. He just held her and cried. Andrew's body was shaking. He was so afraid he would lose his love. The only woman he has ever, and could ever love. Andrew had never known true happiness until, he saw Melody Grant smile. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. Her warm hugs made him melt. He would give anything to make her okay. He just needs her to be okay.


End file.
